guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aura of Restoration
Acquisition section Uh, what? We decided not to list captures that didn't make sense. There are no captures for this that make sense: you get it in pre-Searing and you get it for free if you switch your secondary to elementalist. --Fyren 23:59, 26 November 2005 (UTC) :Since no one ever defended the restoration of the giant capture list, I removed it again. 130.58 21:23, 25 January 2006 (UTC) ::Ugh... the Progression table looks baaad if your browser window is less than ~1200 px wide. How do we fix this without reinserting that monstrous list? 130.58 21:30, 25 January 2006 (UTC) :::Now it looks ok with 1024 px wide, and just slightly bad at 768. I'll propose a new skill box format that takes up even less horizontal space. -PanSola 21:56, 25 January 2006 (UTC) ::::Ok check out User:PanSola/Aura of Restoration. Still doesn't work at 600px (don't think there's anything I can do about it), but for 768 it looks good. -PanSola 22:15, 25 January 2006 (UTC) Progression to 17 Question about the 17 as NA: aren't there staves that give +1 energy storage skills, (20% chance)? as long as there are skills of that type, I presume the staff exists. --Zerris 23:22, 12 December 2005 (UTC) :I'm not certain about that either way. There's no ES staves in the PvP builder at all. Collectors only have ES focuses that have 20/20, so no +1 there. I don't know if you can get a +1 staff wrapping as a drop. --Fyren 00:14, 13 December 2005 (UTC) Shortened recharge For once, an ele tweak that I absolutely love. Aura now becomes the perfect cover ench. Good one, Anet. — Stabber ✍ 05:59, 27 April 2006 (CDT) Glyphs? if i use this + Glyph of Energy (not lesser) + maelstrom, will i get healed for the 25 base cost, or nothing, because it cost me 0 with the glyph? 76.19.223.231 18:47, 7 May 2007 (CDT) It will still heal you. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 18:52, 7 May 2007 (CDT) scourge healing scourge healing seems to trigger when this is up.Nibelhim 17:26, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :Well it should, this is healing Silver Sunlight 18:36, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :: Kinda misleading on first glance. What are we healing here: health or energy. Can't tell from the current article, so need to test it out. Page says: "This spell is one of the few Elementalist self-heals"so assume health healing. But the page also says: You are healed for 152...350% of the Energy cost" so now assume it restores energy. I would like to see this clarified on this page...for the benefit of other first time viewers. GW-Dragonrider 04:50, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :::It seems obvious enough, doesn't it? Healing always refers to health, whether you are new to a game or not. I think the description clarifies it enough already. King Neoterikos 05:30, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::::At first I thought it returned energy, but since then they've changed the wording to "you are healed for.." so it's pretty clear now. Ezekiel [Talk] 05:56, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :::::If this returned that much energy instead of health, it would outclass every single energy management spell ever, even at 0 energy storage hehe Silver Sunlight 08:48, 3 October 2008 (UTC) update,overpowered ? 5 energy(easy to us)cover enchantment that gives 1 energy on all spells and rend/gaze nerfed. around 40+health gain for 10 energy spells,blinding surge ele's get a easy job now.(i gues all ele's get a more easy live with this) --WoTU 01:14, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Not OP, what this skill should have been originally.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 01:19, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::Honestly, Eles deserve a bit of a buff. They've been outclassed by FC Mesmers time and time again in higher end PvP. Recently, they've also been outclassed by Monks, at least to a certain extent. I don't know if this is how I would have buffed them, but at least Anet has the right idea by sticking the buff in their primary attribute. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 01:44, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::It depends, FC mesmers always sacrificed damage (lower atts) and endurance for more utility skills and ability to spam more readily. :::But anyway, this is mildly insane. 25-energy spell (Rodgort's) heals for over a hundred now...and, if you are using an Attune + this, you can now cast 5-energy spells basically for free, as you get back 4 energy. Add this on top of Dual Attunements and I think you are actually looking at an energy gain. o_O Remember when they buffed Attunements so they gave an unconditional +1 energy if you cast a spell of that attribute? Yeah... I'm thinking that ANet is trying to make Elementalists never need active energy management again (by which I mean GoLE, Auspicious Incantation, Glowing Gaze...). Which is probably not a good thing to do. I also find it funny that this buffs E/Mo or whatever now. (T/ ) 02:28, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Go E/N and spam Dark Pact.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 02:31, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::::This severely outclasses GoLE now - but only for primary eles. GoLE will still be used by secondaries. And Giga, you'll kill youself from Dark Pact, it's only 1 energy, so you'll gain 4 health :P --Macros 03:07, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::55 ele with prot hero?--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 03:14, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Apparently(according to the dev notes on the update) this was changed to better suit GvG splits, which i can understand. But i agree it seems quite large, had to double-check to see if that 500% in the notes was really there - Meteor Showers healing 125, flare-spamming healing 25 per, etc... (i don't watch much gvg, or participate in any, so i don't know the kind of builds eles run there.) But i'm sure it's a welcome change to eles everywhere in any case :) -- Ayaname Wolf 03:13, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::I believe they mostly did this to reduce the need to reach to a secondary profession for a self heal. This has much better potential now, and might finally be used as a healing skill.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:47, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Previously with 13 e.storage this healed what, 36hp from a 10e spell. We'll assume the ele had some form of management so they could spam 10e spells, even if you were casting a spell every second the total healing was outclassed by Flare. I think Nazgir is right, now it has the potential to be a proper self heal. The +1 energy is interesting, and I'm not sure if they're going to keep it. (The return with dual attune is now: 5e gain/5e spell, 10/10, 13/15, 21/25) so you won't ever gain energy from attunements (without GoLE) but your natural energy regen will mean that while casting 5/10 cost spells you end up with more afterwards. Ezekiel [Talk] 03:28, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :It's actually 14/15 (T/ ) 05:35, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, quite right. I went from the Elemental Attunement page and added +1, but someone had the numbers wrong over there. Ezekiel [Talk] 02:44, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::You already had unlimited energy with dual attunements. Bringing a third skill for energy management just seems silly. Though bringing it for the healing might be ok. --Macros 05:38, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::It was traditionally brought in dual attunement builds (DAAS) as a cover and because it provided some nice healing on those 25-energy spells; it's even better now, though a bit worse for cover. (T/ ) 05:53, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I only use dual attunes in pve (it's shatterbait), and in pve, I never being self heals (I'm an ele, I do domages, let the monks handle redbars.) Though now I'm replacing GoLE with this on all my ele bars. But only on builds that already used GoLE. --Macros 07:33, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I've been rodgort spamming with this and dual attunement. 100 health gain spells are fuuuuuun.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 08:01, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::I only use dual attunements if I want to throw out some serious AoE fire damage. Mostly because those more powerful spells cost more than 10 energy. talk 19:45, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure when I use Aura with an attunement, I only get one of the +1E effects. The numbers above my head when I cast a spell are +1E, +30%E, and the heal. Shouldn't there be two +1E things above my head? Clay85 04:00, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :No the +1 for the attunement is already added into the +30% buff, so you won't see it.Aura of Holy Might 05:32, 18 March 2009 (UTC)